Challenge of a Life Time
by lostfyrefli
Summary: Mousse has finally gotten some sense into that brain of his head. What's he going to do with it,now that he has it? (I wrote this awhile ago, but decided to put it up anyways. So please try to be nice.)


"____" = Talking  
{____} = Thinking  
*____* = Sound(s)  
  
Challenge of a Lifetime  
  
The sun glinted onto Akane Tendo's facing causing her to wake up. Once up, she glanced at her clock, it read 5:06 a.m. Stretching her arms above her head, Akane looked outside. A bright cheery day greeted her. Just as she was about to turn away, a figure crouched under the cherry tree caught her eye. {Who could that be?} Thought Akane. Grabbing her mallet, she quietly went downstairs and towards the backyard doors. Once there she inspected the stranger. A white robe and long black hair immediately told her who it was. After carefully putting away her mallet, Akane walked over to the Chinese man.   
  
"Mousse, wake up. Mousse," called Akane as she lightly shook him. After rubbing his eyes, and pulling down his bottle bottom like glasses, he saw the blue haired girl. "What happened Mousse? How'd you end up here?" Asked the girl, knowing pretty well the cause.  
  
"Long story made short, Cologne kicked me out...again," replied Mousse sadly. "But I don't know why I'm here. I just waked."  
  
"I see."   
  
Out of nowhere the almost blind one shouted out, "If it weren't for that cursed Saotome, Shampoo would be mine!"  
  
"It's not Ranma's entire fault Mousse," Akane put in.  
  
"That's strange, hearing those words from you."   
  
Holding her temper and resisting the urge to punt him into the sky, the youngest Tendo continued. "Okay so Ranma's an insensitive perverted jerk at times. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let Shampoo or Ukyo get him." Curious, Mousse listened more closely. "There's really nothing I can do except hope and wait for Ranma to chose. But there's something you can do." At this point Akane stopped to pick her words correctly, something she had never tried with a certain baka.   
  
"Go on Akane-san," said Mousse.   
  
"Um...well...I think next time you fight Shampoo, you should...fight her for real."   
  
"I do that. As you can see, it doesn't work," responded Mousse.   
  
Slapping him on the back of the head, Akane retorted back, "Well of course it's not working if you're holding back. If you truly loved her, you'd knock her out cold."   
  
"B-but..."   
  
"No buts! Do you really think it's you who isn't worthy of her?"   
  
Mousse could only nod. Akane's shoulders slumped forward, hand on her face shaking her head.   
  
"I'm only telling you this once, so listen up." Taking a deep breath, Akane titled Mousse's face up to meet hers. "Shampoo is the one not worthy of you." Shaking her head, Akane signaled for Mousse not to interrupt. "You've shown her more love and compassion than I thought any guy could actually give. If you love her, if you truly, honestly and with your whole heart, love her, beat her. That's the only possible way for you." Giving Mousse one last hard look, Akane turned around and left. But not before saying, "At least think about it. I know you don't want to hurt her, but..." Mousse watched as the figure of Ranma's fiancée disappeared.  
  
Sitting there it finally dawned on him that what Akane had said was right. Blushing slightly he thought {Well I wouldn't go that far as saying Shampoo is worthy of me. But Akane-san is right. I must defeat Shampoo if I want a real chance with her.} Letting out a long held breath, Mousse continued thinking. {She is a smart woman, Akane. It is too bad that she sees only Ranma. He isn't worthy of her. But what choice do we really have of whom we fall in love with.}  
As the Chinese male Amazon sat and contemplated, he didn't notice the girl coming up behind him.   
  
"Oh my, Mousse what a pleasant surprise. Are you here to visit Ranma?"   
  
Looking up, he saw the nicest person he had ever met, she also happened to be the oldest Tendo daughter.   
  
"Good morning Kasumi. Actually, I'd like to see Akane-san. Is she available?" Inquired Mousse.   
  
"Oh, of course. She's having breakfast. Would you care to join?"   
  
"If it's not to much trouble." Standing up, he followed the young lady into the house, then to the dinning room.  
  
"Yo Mousse! What brings yah here?" Asked Ranma as he sat down next to Akane. To Mousse's surprise and happiness it was unusually close to his fiancée.   
  
"Here you go. I hope you enjoy," spoke Kasumi, handing him a bowl of rice, and miso soup.   
  
"Thank you," replied Mousse. Kasumi just went on, oblivious to everything.   
  
"Hi Mouss," called Akane.   
  
"Akane-san I've thought about what you said earlier."   
  
At this point Ranma suspiciously eyed Mousse then Akane. Finally settling his gaze back on the Master of the Hammer Space.   
  
"I believe you are correct. I will fight Shampoo all out."   
  
"Whoa! Yah serious?" Blurted Ranma. Clenching his jaw, Mousse nodded. "Well good luck pal," replied the pigtailed boy as he continued to eat.  
  
Not sensing it as a smart remark, Mousse thanked the boy.   
  
"So when are you going to challenge Shampoo?"   
  
"Well, I suppose now would be better then anytime. Shampoo won't really be expecting it," Mousse told the rice cooker.   
  
"Sounds like a plan," replied Akane somewhat disgusted.   
  
"You'll be fighting Shampoo today?" Asked Kasumi, in her genteel voice.   
  
"Hai," replied Mousse, this time with his glasses over his eyes.   
  
"Oh my! This will probably make a better breakfast then," stated the girl, bringing up a plate of more western styled food. Faces faulting, both Genma and Ranma stared at the toast, and eggs. Pancakes, with syrup and sausages, cold cereal with a side glass of orange juice and a blueberry muffin were also not forgotten items. Looking around, Kasumi was surprised to see the looks on everyone's face. "Oh, did I do something wrong?" Asked Kasumi. "Mr. Saotome, Ranma you're drooling."   
  
Snapping out of their trance, Genma pulled out a fork and knife while saying, "Surely a man of you nature could not finish such a meal."   
  
"Yeah Mousse why not let me help you," Ranma added, who was looking for some utensils.   
  
"Would you two please knock it off!" Stated Akane, as she hit Ranma lightly on the head. "Go ahead, eat as much as you can."   
  
Mousse nodded politely towards whom he hoped was Akane, and began his large meal. Ranma and Genma looked on sadly at the meal that was begin devoured quite quickly.  
  
~Minutes later~  
  
"Ah, thank you for the delicious breakfast Kasumi," Mousse said, as he bowed to the koi pond. "Now I have the strength to battle Shampoo and beat her." He chuckled, raising his fist into the air.   
  
"You sure he's feeling aight?" Whispered Ranma to his fiancée.   
  
"Ranma can't you be nice for once...but now that you mention it. He wasn't acting like this, this morning when I talked to him," Akane whispered into Ranma's ear, causing it to tingle warmly.   
  
Grinning like a maniac, Mousse began walking towards the Cat Café.   
  
"Ranma what are you doing?"   
  
"Come on Akane. Don'tcha wanna come? To encourage him or whatever?"   
  
"I suppose. But let me go grab something."   
  
Quickly the two ran out the door, following the same path that Mousse took.  
  
~Cat Café~  
  
*Boom* Went the door as it splintered off it's hinges. Turning they're heads, Cologne and Shampoo looked to see who it was, while any customers there fled from the restaurant.   
  
"Shampoo, I challenge you for your hand in marriage!" Cried Mousse as he walked in among toothpicks.   
  
Shampoo rolled her eyes, and held her head up higher.   
  
"Mousse, you were spurned by Shampoo when you were 6 years of age. You have no capability to challenge her for that," stated Cologne coldly.   
  
"I don't see why he can't," said a figure that stood in the doorway.   
  
"You who has no knowledge of Amazon laws should not speak," replied Cologne, as she eyed the girl.   
  
"Please! They were 6 years old."   
  
"It makes no difference to the laws of the Amazon tribe."   
  
Glaring at the old ghoul, Akane continued her debate. "Ranma beat Shampoo twice before he became her so called 'Airen'. Why should this be any different?"   
  
"Ranma was a female during the first one," stated Cologne. {What does she have planned? Even if I did let Shampoo fight that blind duck, it'd just be a waste of time.} The elder thought.   
  
"And the second time, Ranma wasn't even trying. It was an accident that he knocked Shampoo out," Akane shot back.   
  
"Well I don't see what all the fuss is about," said Ranma as he looked at the walls.   
  
{What are you doing Ranma?! And here I thought you really wanted to get rid of Shampoo. You are unbelievable!} Shouted Akane's mind.   
  
"I mean, if Shampoo's always beaten Mousse before, it shouldn't be a problem for her to do it again, right? So why not just let him have his fight?" Asked the pigtailed boy.  
  
Looking up at her fiancée, Akane smiled thinking {Thank you Ranma. You just set the perfect bait. Now neither Cologne nor Shampoo can back down.}   
  
"Ranma is right, great-grandmother."   
  
"Fine then! Do what you will." Turning to Ranma, Cologne asked, "Care to make a wager son-in-law?"   
  
Ranma shook his head feverishly, while backing away.   
  
"If Shampoo wins, you have to marry her."   
  
"What if Mousse wins?" Inquired Akane.   
  
"In the case that Mousse wins, all claims on Ranma by Shampoo will be gone. And Shampoo will marry Mousse with out further discussion."   
  
"No way! No way I'm accepting a wager like that!"  
  
"Fine then, suit yourself boy. Come Shampoo we have errands to take care of."   
  
Mousse glared at Ranma, giving him the deadliest look he could muster up.   
  
"Wait! What if Ranma goes on a date with Shampoo instead?" Asked Akane.   
  
Wrinkling at the forehead, Cologne put this to consideration. "Agreed. But Ranma must be with Shampoo for the whole day. From sun rise to at least sun set." {If she agrees and Shampoo wins, which she most likely will, I'll be able to trick Ranma somehow into coming back to China with us.} Thought Cologne gleefully.   
  
"Alright then, it's settled."   
  
{God, please let Mousse win, even if it's just a lucky hit or something. Please, please let him win! I don't want to think of what Cologne might be pulling.} Prayed Ranma.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Mousse told Cologne, "The fight will be in the empty lot at 2 o'clock today." With that said, Mousse and his friends left.  
  
~Empty Lot~  
  
"I can't believe that they're late," mumbled Akane.   
  
"Well I don't care if they're late or not. You just better not lose Mousse. Don't wanna think 'bout what's going through that old ghouls mind," spoke Ranma.   
  
"I will do my best," stated Mousse, as he looked around for any sign of his love.   
  
"I guess that's all we can ask for. Just please do all you can to win. I know Cologne's thinking of some way to take Ranma back to China with them," said Akane with a hint of begging.   
  
This caused Ranma to look at his fiancée, and actually consider what she meant. {Is she saying that just because I'm her fiancée? Or could it be that she...cares for me? Cares for me?! Yeah right, this is Akane I'm thinking about. But...} His eyes slowly made their way over to Akane's form. {I guess she isn't that uncute...okay maybe not that sexless either...she is kinda cute when she-}   
  
"They're over there," said Akane looking down the road to the northeast.   
  
"Shampoo my love, today will be the day you come to my arms."   
  
"Yea yea. You just better make sure you win," mumbled Ranma.   
  
"Hmp! Mousse so stupid, Shampoo never marry him. NEVER EVER MARRY STUPID BLIND MOUSSE!"  
  
Mousse looked on, crestfallen. True, he had heard words something close to those many times before. But this time, it was different. Her tone stood firm, while her eyes took on an even harsher cold look to them.   
  
Glancing at the two, Akane couldn't understand why Shampoo said that. {Even Ranma and I have never spoken to each other like that. We fight enough, that people would think we would. But to hurt someone who loves you so much like that. I...} Glancing at Ranma, Akane swore to try to change her ways toward him.   
  
Sensing someone looking at him, Ranma turned his head to meet Akane's eyes. Blushing, Akane quickly turned her attention back to Shampoo and Cologne. Grinning, Ranma too turned his attention to late arrivals.  
  
"All right, we're here. Make it quick Shampoo, we have other important things to discuss," stated Cologne eyeing Ranma at the last part causing him to shudder.   
  
Silently Shampoo walked to the center of the empty lot, a bon-bori in each hand.   
Just as Mousse was about to walk up and meet Shampoo, Akane squeezed his arm lightly whispering, "Remember, you can do it. I know you can. It's your last chance, so make sure you don't hold back."   
  
Mousse gave her a look as if saying 'What kind of fool do you take me for' before walking to the center of the lot.   
  
Raising her staff high in the air, Cologne shouted, "This fight is for Shampoo's hand in marriage nothing more. Begin!" With that, down came her staff.   
  
The two Amazons stood still, waiting for the other to make a move. Then in a second, running towards Mousse, Shampoo let out a cry as she raised her bon-bori into an immediate attack to the head. Jumping back Mousse let out a barrage of little colorful marbles, hoping that they'd slow her down. The glass balls made their way through Shampoo's defense and hit against her, causing little burst of pain with each one. As the fight raged on, weapons lay strewn on the ground along with a fallen tree that Shampoo had tried to used to pin Mousse down with.   
  
"What is wrong? You should be able to defeat that fool," Cologne shouted not understanding why the battle had lasted this long. {Could it actually be that I misjudged the boy?} Thought the Elder, trying to find some reason why Mousse was able to hold out even till now.   
  
{What happened to Mousse, why's he so strong all of a sudden!} Cried Shampoo's mind as she swung her bon-bori.   
  
{I need to take her out. But how to do it with out hurting her too much?} Ran through the male Amazon's mind. *Crack* Went a few of Mousse's ribs, as Shampoo's bon-bori smashed into them.   
  
"Mousse gives up now, yes?" Asked Shampoo, who stood there with a gleam in her eyes.   
  
Stumbling back, Mousse clutched his fresh injury. Gathering all the strength he had he shouted to Shampoo in Chinese, "I will never give up. Not until you are my wife." Once said, he let off a flour bomb to conceal where he was. {I'll have to thank Ukyo-san for that idea.} Thought Mousse smiling to himself.   
  
Not being able to understand why Mousse just didn't give up angered Shampoo. Letting out a long stream of curses in Chinese, the Amazon girl rushed into the dissipating cloud.  
  
The flour now cleared away revealed Shampoo tried up in chains and laying unconscious on the ground before Mousse. Walking silently over to Shampoo's still form, Cologne dumped a bucket of cold water on her.   
  
"C-C-CAT!!!" Screamed Ranma as he took cover by jumping behind his fiancée.   
  
Shaking its fur dry, the little kitten looked up at the faces. Sensing her defeat in the air, she let out a mournful 'Meow'. Again Cologne splashed Neko-Shampoo, but with hot water this time.   
  
"Well that was nice practice. Let us go Shampoo, we still have to get Ranma to marry you."   
  
"Wait a sec here. Mousse just beat her, so Shampoo is his wife!" Shouted Ranma, who looked very pissed off.   
  
"So he was lucky. You have no proof of our deal."   
  
"What!?" Cried Mousse who was shaking from anger and lack of air. Smiling curtly Cologne began to turn away.   
  
"But great-grandmother...that not honorable."   
  
"Are you telling me that you want to marry him?" The old ghoul asked pointing a shriveled old finger at Mousse.   
  
Shampoo looked from her great-grandmother then to Mousse then back to her elder. "It no matter if want or no. Law says Shampoo must marry who defeat her."   
  
Grabbing Shampoo by the arm, Cologne began to drag her off.   
  
"Stop right there. A deal is a deal. Now you want to pull out? There's no way you can," said Akane stepping into the matriarch's way.   
  
"Really child?"   
  
Grinning slyly Akane pulled out from behind her a tape recorder. Turning up the volume it played   
  
["Shampoo I challenge you for your hand in marriage!"   
"Mousse, you were spurned by Shampoo when you were 6 years of age. You have no capability to challenge her for that."   
"I don't see why he can't."   
"You who has no knowledge of Amazon laws should not speak."   
"Please! They were 6 years old."   
"It makes no difference to the laws of the Amazon tribe."   
"Ranma beat Shampoo twice before he became her so-called 'Airen'. Why should this be any different?"   
"Ranma was a female during the first one."   
"And the second time, Ranma wasn't even trying. It was an accident that he knocked Shampoo out."   
"Well I don't see what all the fuss is about."   
"I mean, if Shampoo's always beaten Mousse before, it shouldn't be a problem for her to do it again, right? So why not just let him have his fight?"   
"Ranma is right, great-grandmother."   
"Fine then! Do what you will."   
"Care to make a wager son-in-law?"   
"If Shampoo wins, you have to marry her."   
"What if Mousse wins?"   
"In the case that Mousse wins, all claims on Ranma by Shampoo will be gone. And Shampoo will marry Mousse with out further discussion."   
"No way! No way I'm accepting a wager like that!"   
"Fine then, suit yourself boy. Come Shampoo we have errands to take care of."   
"Wait! What if Ranma goes on a date with Shampoo instead?"   
"Agreed. But Ranma must be with Shampoo for the whole day. From sun rise to at least sun set."   
"Alright then, it's settled."   
"The fight will be in the empty lot at 2 o'clock today."]   
  
Pressing the stop button, Akane looked at the old lady. "Care to go against yourself?"   
  
She had lost, completely and utterly. "Alright fine. Ranma, you no longer have to marry Shampoo."   
  
"And?" Inquired Ranma, who was smiling fairly largely.   
  
Letting out a long sigh Cologne continued. "From here on, Mousse is Shampoo's husband. You two may decide the wedding date." Saddened by her defeat, Cologne walked slowly back to the Nekohaten.   
  
His dream had finally come true; he was going to marry Shampoo. Smiling happily, he turned looking at his beautiful love. Shampoo watched as her great-grandmother walked home. Shampoo's eyes then turned towards Ranma, the man who she cared so deeply for. Mousse watched as Shampoo's eyes glistened with tears. His heart wrenched with grief, even though he had beaten her, she still loved Ranma. As Shampoo turned around to look at Mousse, he placed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Shampoo, I release you of your duty to me. But I want you to know that, in my heart you will always be my one love." Taking in one last look of her, Mousse turned too and started walking away.   
  
"What! Ah jeez...he had her, and now he lets her go? What's with that?" Asked Ranma scratching his head.   
  
Looking at Mousse's fading figure, Akane replied, "I guess he'd rather just see Shampoo happy. Even if it meant never being with her."   
  
Listening to the kitchen destroyer Shampoo thought about what Akane had just said.   
  
"Mousse, you let Shampoo go because you want her happy. Mousse...Aiya! You still have broken ribs!" Quickly Shampoo began to chase after her new Airen.  
  
~Epilogue~  
Walking home, Ranma let out a sigh of relief. "Finally, I won't have to worry 'bout being drugged to China no more."   
  
Turning around, a smiling Akane replied, "I'm glad too."   
  
Blushing, Ranma looked up at the sky when a thought hit him. Putting his arms behind his head, he asked, "By the way Akane, what gave yah the idea of the tape recorder?"   
  
Hearing her fiancée's question sent her into a fit of giggles.   
  
"Hey! What's so funny?"   
  
"You don't know how many times Nabiki's used that trick on you, do you?" Said Akane as she tried to stifle her laughter.   
  
"WHAT!?" Shouted Ranma, staring at his fiancée.   
  
"Plus, you don't live 16 years with a sister like that and not pick up a thing or two," stated Akane, cocking her head cutely to the side, before running home with her fiancée.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mousse!" Called a purple haired girl, as she ran after a certain blind boy. Once he was in her sight, she gave a mighty leap and landed in front of him blocking his path.   
  
"Shampoo! What are you doing here?" Asked Mousse.   
  
"Mousse no ask questions, Shampoo ask. Mousse really let her go?" Was the reply he got along with a bon-bori pointed at his face..   
  
Looking her straight in the eye, he said 'Yes'. A streak of anger flashed across the pretty purple haired girl's face, before she whapped the male Amazon on the head.  
  
"Shampoo…" Said the boy, rubbing the bump on his head.   
  
"Shampoo understands, Shampoo not good enough for Mousse," spoke the furious little Amazon girl.   
  
"What? No, never Shampoo," cried the boy in defense. "I only let you go, because I thought you'd be more happy chasing after Ranma."   
  
Again he was whapped on the head. "Why you so stupid? You win match you marry Shampoo. You no want her?"   
  
"It's not like that. I just told you-"   
  
*Whap* He was starting to really feel a headache coming on soon.   
  
"Mousse you take Shampoo with you, is okay?"   
  
"Sh-Shampoo…"   
  
"Is okay? You want Shampoo to go with Mousse?"   
  
Gulping, the boy nodded his head up and down.   
  
Smiling, the female Amazon took his hand saying, "First we go Dr. Tofu so he patch Mousse up. Then Mousse take Shampoo out on real date, okay."  
  
  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's note:   
Airen = Husband  
Neko = Cat  
Nekohaten = Cat Café   
  
The flour bomb is from the Viz Video 'Ukyo Can Cook'. Ukyo used it on Ranma during their fight.  



End file.
